A Connection Like No Other
by Outside the Solar System
Summary: Please me aware that this is apart of a self-project that I've conducted to see what some readers like to see and such. Do not expect me to update right away. These are just test theories and nothing more.


**A/N: Just came to me, **

**Enjoy. And if you want the costumes, my cousin has made them on if you want to see them just ask**

**

* * *

  
**

Aang was practically bouncing off the wall, which was getting almost everyone annoyed.

"Aang you've grown in these two years, but you haven't grown up." Sokka stated at the 15-year-old monk who just gave him grinny and innocent smile. Katara rolled her eyes and walked over to kiss the Airbender on cheek. He blushed ever so lightly and calmed down a bit. Sokka couldn't help but feel upset; after all, she was his sister, and she was dating a goofy 15-year-old monk. He shook the feeling off walked over to Suki. He threw his arm around just sat there until Iroh brought them their tea.

"Leave him alone, and it's not like you've grown up Mr. I want my teddy bear." Katara said, mimicking the incident of last week. Everyone started to snicker and giggle at the poor 18-year-old.

"Hey you leave Mr. Snuggles out of this Katara." At that point, laughter filled the room, and Sokka blushed in embarrassment and pouted. Iroh came from behind the counter with tea for everyone. As he did, he looked at the doorframe and saw a 15-year-old girl. A girl with mid-length black hair -her bangs parted equally to the left and right- and jade eyes. She was in that innocent/shy stance, and smiled back at the old man.

Iroh looked back down, and began to serve the tea again and said, "So I see the lotus flower has finally blossomed." The other teenagers looked at him as if he was crazy for calling out so abruptly. He didn't take this as an insult, but rather, he chuckled and spoke again.

"Why don't you look at the door way and see what I'm talking about." It was a statement much more than a question. As they did, the jade-eyed girl smiled, closed her eyes, and waved at them. It took them a while to figure out who the girl was, until she spoke.

"H-hi everyone" And just like that everyone came rushing to hug her. She never thought they would miss her so much, especially after the way she always treated them. Considering how she lost everything in the past 2 years, it felt nice to have people care again.

"I can't breathe," she said as she tried to wiggle out. "T-that's m-much better." Sokka studied her closely causing her to blush. It wasn't because she still had a crush on him, but the fact that he was too close for her likings. He took a step back and rested his chin between his index finger and thumb. In an instant, it hit him with a snap of his fingers.

"You're wearing shoes," He said calmly before. "Has the world finally come to end?" He threw his arms up in exaggeration. Sure, it is surprising, but there is no need to lose control, right?

"Calm down I'm sure there's an explanation for it." Toph turned around to the owner's voice, and gasped in shock. The boy in front of her was smiling softly at her. He was still taller than she was, but something about him, seemed different-it wasn't, because his hair grew again- but just something, that was new; she could feel it. She fiddled with her hands and fingers again, behind her back, and looked up at him.

"H-hey Aang," She looked down at her feet that were wearing shoes and back at him again. "O-oh these, w-well in the years that a-all of us were separated, I-I found a way to 'see' without using m-my feet." She brought her hands in front of her and fiddled with her fingers again, as if she had done something wrong, but with a smile.

"Really how so?" Suki said, obviously very interested in the conversation. Toph then turned to look at her who was smiling warmly at her; she smiled back and spoke again.

"I-I kinda taught m-myself how to feel the vibrations through the air. Turns out you y-you can feel more movements through the air, then on the ground." She went back to fiddling her fingers again. Sokka pouted; this wasn't the Toph he knew.

"Okay who brainwashed ya?" He asked. Everyone stared at him in a confused manner. They had absolutely no idea what he was talking about; he sighed in slight frustration.

"I mean come on; you all know that she was _different_ when she was little. Now she's timid and not calling us names. It's like the world is coming to an end!" Katara came beside, and smack him upside the head; she was annoyed by _another _one of her brother's rant.

"Oh shut up Sokka, at least she can grow up, where as to you, you still sleep with-"

"Shut up, I thought you promised never tell anyone about that!" He yelled. But this time, Katara smirked; she had a few tricks up her sleeves.

"Give me a break, I have enough evidence to make you my slave for, oh I don't know, 2 months the least." While the siblings argued, the two youngest teens went out to the balcony to talk amongst themselves. Considering how they were very compatible, they both hated to talk over loud crowds, besides they had a lot of catching up to do.

"Hey Sifu-Toph, can you teach me that knew trick?" Aang asked the small girl next to him. Toph stared at him, completely confused, while he stared out into the world. She could have sworn she remembered telling him not to call her that. She wanted to make sure he hadn't forgotten.

"Y-you know, you don't have to call me S-Sifu anymore." He then looked back at her. He was impressed as to how much she had grown. Even though Sokka was still on the woozy side, he had a big point. The old Toph was more aggressive and tougher; she wasn't the girl she was now. And honestly, Aang was somewhat disappointed in this; he rather missed the older Toph.

"Yeah I know, but still. So about that move, do you think that you can teach me it? I mean it does suit an Airbender like me, right?" She couldn't help but giggle. This was why she had missed him so much. He was her first friend, and he always knew how to make her smile.

"Even though your right, y-you can actually s-see. Whereas t-to me, I-I'm still blind, remember?" However, she had remembered something else as well. "But I've also l-learned something else t-too." All of Aang's attention was on her. It was always like this actually; every time he had a conversation with the blind girl, it would take forever to finish; he didn't mind it though. He waited for his Sifu to talk again.

"Well I can kinda of, um, s-see people's C-Chi path. Like w-where it flows and where someone's w-weak spot is." Aang didn't know what to think, but he did know what to feel. He was proud. He was proud and happy for his comrade, because even though she had one physical flaw, she was still stronger than she looked.

"Damn…Toph, you are so cool" She blushed ever so slightly; she was still not use to compliments. "So is that why you're in a medical team now?" He asked while pointing to the medical symbol on her jacket (Hinata's jacket in dark blue). All of a sudden, the two teenagers heard yelling and screaming-and swearing…yikes. When they realized who were fighting, they sighed incredulously; Katara and Sokka were arguing…again.

"I-I think you should you break that u-up" Aang sighed, but nodded; it was much easier to keep the world in peace, rather than the Water Tribe siblings. He grabbed Katara by the waste, and tried to pull her off. Although with little results shown, Aang had managed to get Katara off Sokka. Aang sighed depressingly; the Water Siblings never quit arguing. As Aang tried to resolve the issue, Iroh thought he could use some catch up with the blind girl, as well.

"So, how have things been for you in the past 2 years?" The old man asked. Although a bit stunned, Toph turn around and respectively bowed at the elder in front of her.

"Iroh-Senpai, y-you startled me." Toph managed to stumble out. Iroh just chuckled and opened his mouth to speak

"Well I'm sorry. Would you like some tea? I want to catch up with you." They walked over to a booth, and conversed. It was always easy for Toph to talk to Iroh. They had a bond, which she wished she had with her own father, but sometimes it's harder to start a bond, rather than keeping one.

"So how are your parents?" Toph slammed her teacup and grasped it with both hands. Her sightless eyes stared into the tea; sorrow began to build up in her. Iroh was slightly confused over this gesture. Her eyes soften; the grief was taking over. But then, he understood what happened; it was the same way he felt when he lost Lu Ten. He sighed; he didn't like to be reminded of what happen. He merely nodded and drank his tea.

"Yes, I understand" His words lifted her head. Her tears warned their arrival, but she managed to restrain them. She was glad- no grateful that she had met him. Just like Zuko, she felt he was a father to her. A thank you spilled out of her lips.

"No problem. So, now, tell me, how come you are in a medical team?" He asked.

"Well, I guess you could say Katara inspired me," Her stared at her reflection in the teacup. "When we all left, I realized I wanted to be like her. It was a hassle, but I managed feel vibrations through the air. But I most of my time perfecting my Chi control,"

"Chi can also be used to heal rather than personal strength right?" He was correct. A smile appeared on her face as she continued.

"Mm-hm. After I did that, I went to go some of the Waterbenders to heal all the injured people. And before I knew it, I was on a medical squad. So you see I'm very thankful to all her; to all of you really." She finished drinking her time; Iroh was indeed proud of her. He smiled; she had no idea just how grateful she was to them.

* * *

**A/N: Well I dreamt this up last night, and I wrote it today. The last half or so was actually inspired by Naruto, or should I say the Hyuujga family, and yes (before you ask) Toph will possess the Byakugan. Anyhow please review story, and tell me how I did.**


End file.
